Supernatural Olympics
The Supernatural Olympic Games or Supernatural Olympics are a sports event held every four years (two if counting Supernatural Winter Olympics). They are held shortly before the Olympics in the same locations, although the event's existence is kept secret from the non-supernatural locals. During the supernatural Olympics, the place is surrounded by magic that prevents beings from using their supernatural abilities as an advantage. In addition, these Olympics are less strict when it comes to participation requirements. For example, robots are allowed to participate as athletes at the Supernatural Olympics. Supernatural Olympics have all events regular Olympics have along with more extreme versions of them, known as Dream Events. Due to the nature of Dream Events, magical protection has to be put in place to ensure the safety of the athletes. Known Supernatural Olympics Tokyo 1964 This was first known instance of Mobians participating in the Supernatural Olympics. Participants at these Olympics included Mario Robotnik and his uncle Julian Robotnik, fathers of Mario Mario and Ivo Robotnik, respectively. However, they ended with a fight between the two Robotniks, and Mario eventually left the family, choosing not to use the name Robotnik anymore. The Olympics ended up in a disaster for many participants involved, and because of this, many years went by without participants from Mobius or the Mushroom Kingdom. Turin 2006 Amy Rose showed interest in founding an Olympic Committee and originally planned to participate in these Olympics. However, as they could not set up everything in time, they did not participate yet. Beijing 2008 The Beijing 2008 Supernatural Olympics introduced two newcomer teams, both from a different dimension. They signed up for the Olympics in 2007. Those two were the Olympic committee of Mario's world, lead by Princess Peach, and the Olympic committee of Mobius, lead by Amy Rose. Some members of them became athetes while others became referees. Vancouver 2010 The teams from Mobius and Mario's world returned. Due to Vancouver's location being at the dimensional connecting point, both Olympic committees offered some locations from their dimensions as venues for the Dream Events. Such locations included Seaside Hill. Some athletes even went to space to compete in Dream Ski Jumping. Another Olympic committee was formed by inhabitants of both Mobius and Mario's world. Its sole purpose was to rival the others, and each member in it only participated in a single event or only a few events. However, none of the members managed to win their events. London 2012 Mario's and Sonic's teams returned to the Olympics, as well as the rival team (although that year, Birdo replaced Big Bullet Bill as a member). Although Eggman and Bowser were invited to the games, they lost their invitations, and thought they weren't invited. As a result, they decided to cover London with fog machines. They were eventually stopped by Mario and Sonic, who defeated them by beating them in Olympic sports. Sochi 2014 The Olympic Committees (including the rivals) returned to the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. The Rival committee no longer had Dry Bones participating, but otherwise, there were no changes to the three committees. Rio 2016 That year, some inhabitants of both Sonic's and Mario's world agreed to join the Olympic committee to compete in one or only a few events. Some of these were former members of the Olympic Committee of Rivals, which was disbanded due to this. Rules got broken when Mario Mario illegally entered the closing ceremony of the non-supernatural Olympics after capturing the Prime Minister of Japan. PyeongChang 2018 Due to Mario illegally entering the closing ceremony in 2016, his team was banned from the 2018 supernatural Olympics. Sonic's team decided not to participate in respect of their rivals, as the teams had become close during their times together. Tokyo 2020 As Mario's ban from the Olympics was over, the teams of Mario and Sonic returned to the 2020 Olympics. At these Olympics, most of the participants wore actual sports clothing instead of their typical outfits. Cream and Toad, previously members of Olympic Committees, returned to their jobs as referees. Toad have his spot in the Committee to Toadette, the only new athlete in either of the two Olympic Committees. Known Participants Athletes Olympic Committee of the Mushroom Kingdom *Mario Mario (2008-2016; 2020) *Luigi Mario (2008-2016; 2020) *Peach Toadstool (2008-2016; 2020) *Princess Daisy (2008-2016; 2020) *Yoshi (2008-2016; 2020) *Wario (2008-2016; 2020) *Waluigi (2008-2016; 2020) *Bowser Koopa (2008-2016; 2020) *Donkey Kong (2010-2016; 2020) *Bowser Koopa Jr. (2010-2016; 2020) *Rosalina (2016; 2020) *Larry Koopa (2016; 2020) *Wendy O. Koopa (2016; 2020) *Ludwig von Koopa (2016; 2020) *Diddy Kong (2016; 2020) *Nabbit (2016) *Dry Bowser (2016) *Dry Bones (2016) *Roy Koopa (2016) *Birdo (2016) *Toad (2016) *Toadette (2020) Olympic Committee of Mobius *Sonic Needlemouse (2008-2016; 2020) *Miles Prower (2008-2016; 2020) *Knuckles (2008-2016; 2020) *Any Rose (2008-2016; 2020) *Shadow Star (2008-2016; 2020) *Blaze (2008-2016; 2020) *Vector (2008-2016; 2020) *Ivo Robotnik (2008-2016; 2020) *Silver Star (2010-2016; 2020) *Metal Sonic (2010-2016; 2020) *Espio (2016; 2020) *Rouge (2016; 2020) *Jet (2016; 2020) *Eggman Nega (2016; 2020) *Zavok (2016; 2020) *Zazz (2016; 2020) *Wave (2016) *Sticks (2016) *E-123 Omega (2016) *Sasha Cream (2016) Olympic Committee of Rivals *Rouge (2010-2014) *E-123 Omega (2010-2014) *Jet (2010-2014) *Eggman Nega (2010-2014) *King Boo (2010-2014) *Dry Bowser (2010-2014) *Dry Bones (2010-2012) *Big Bullet Bill (2010) *Birdo (2012-2014) *Kamek (2012-2014) Olympic Committee of Miitopia *Unknown members (2008-2016) Unknown committees *Mario Robotnik (1964) *Julian Robotnik (1964) *Rocco O'Hedge (1964) *Morton Koopa (1964) *??? Toadstool *Tailon Prower (1964) *Luger (1964) Referees The Supernatural Olympics allow referees to be from the same country/region as athletes participating in the event, even allowing athletes of a participating Olympic Committee to be referees. However, as always, referees have to be impartial and may be fired/banned from the Olympics if they are caught breaking this rule. For some years, camera operators are included as well as not enough information could be found to list them separately. *Unidentified Toads (1964; 2016; 2020) *Rocky (1964) *Unidentified Lakitu(s) (1964) *Charmy (2008-2016; 2020) *Lakitu (2008-2016; 2020) *Toad (2008-2014; 2020) *Espio (2008-2014) *Sasha Cream (2008-2012; 2020) *Shy Guy(s) (2008; 2012; 2016) *Big (2012; 2016) *Omochao (2012) *Unidentified Chao (2014-2016; 2020) *Cheese (2016; 2020) *Orbot (2016; 2020) *Cubot (2016; 2020) *Toadsworth (2016) *Pianta (2016) *Birdo (2016) *Goombas (2016) Category:Urban Universe Category:Supernatural Olympics